


Not so Tired

by Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall



Series: Haikyuu Collab [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, F/M, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Time Skip, Smut, light spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26936533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall/pseuds/Beyond_The_Fourth_Wall
Summary: Traveling sucks.  After finally arriving at your hotel, you were done for the day.  Your limbs felt too tired to move, good thing your boyfriend understands.  Right?(Yaku Morisuke x Reader)
Relationships: Yaku Morisuke/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Collab [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965499
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Not so Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who can't stay away from doing collabs? This chick. I was writing this fic between doing my classwork. And of course I had to choose my birthday buddy for this one.
> 
> The prompt: "I told you to stay still."
> 
> I love getting comments/requests/critiques! Please comment!

You let out a long groan. 

This headache was killing you… And you didn’t want to talk about your aching feet. You could barely muster the energy to remove your biting bra and throw it to the other side of the room. But you could feel bubbles of happiness under your skin. Not so little Lev is getting married! And of course the Nekoma crew were invited.

It felt like it was only yesterday when you first met the half-Russian giant. He was trying out for the volleyball club and you needed photos for the yearbook. The other members of the photography club pushed you to snap some photos of the boys team in action. Preferably Lev or Kuroo. Apparently hot teenagers sell papers in high schools. But that didn’t happen. You mainly took photos of the libero instead. The way he made sure the ball never touched the ground during practice practically put you in a trance. The president was so mad at you... And she designated you as the volleyball club photographer as punishment. But to this day you don’t regret it. If it wasn’t for Lev’s appeal and the president’s ‘punishment’, then you wouldn’t have met Morisuke Yaku, your loving boyfriend.

Morisuke was even asked to be his best man! And of course he said yes. The both of you had to take a flight that lasted over six hours and hopped into a taxi in order to get from Russia back to Japan. Needless to say, the both of you were tired. You were more tired than Morisuke. You already knew his stamina was better than yours. In more ways than one. 

Too tired to lift your head off the nice hotel pillows.

“Too tired to move, huh? Okay then.” You could hear Morisuke’s voice above you. “Let’s play a game. You just have to be a good girl and stay still.” You knew a teasing tone when you heard it. But you agreed. Staying still?

Seemed easy enough.

You felt the hands of your libero boyfriend fiddle with your shirt before lifting it off of you, leaving your chest bare. He then flipped you to face him with a smirk on his handsome face only wearing his boxers. His hands found themselves on your chest, pinching and teasing your nipples. A moan slipped from your lips.

Fuck. 

That wasn’t fair. He knew your nipples were sensitive.

He was playing dirty.

One of his hands was replaced with his mouth as he sucked on a nipple, slightly grazing it with his teeth. You could feel yourself become wetter as he continued to tease your chest, switching breasts when he felt like the other wasn’t getting enough attention. One of your hands began to reach down to relieve your aching need to come, but was stopped by a hand holding your wrist.

“I thought I told you to stay still.” You whimpered at the sound of his voice. You just wanted to come… 

As if he read your mind, the brunette let out a small chuckle. “You couldn’t listen. And you know what happens to bad girls who don’t listen.” 

“Bad girls don’t get to cum.” 

He reached over the side of the bed and pulled out the belt he wore earlier. Holding your wrists in one hand, he tied them together above your head. Looking satisfied by his work, he finally pulled down his boxers.

“Now then. I can’t cum from your cunt, I'll just cum from your tits.” He practically caged you to the bed, with him on his hands and knees over your chest.

The man held his hardened cock and pushed it in between your breasts. You didn’t have to look down to see that it was throbbing on your chest. He then used one hand to smother his member with your tits. 

And with a testing thrust, his cock kissed your lips. You gave the tip a quick lick before he pulled back. Your boyfriend reached for something on top of the dresser next to the bed. After picking it up, the sound of a cap opening was heard as you looked up to see him open a bottle of lube. He poured it in the crevice of your chest before thrusting his cock back in. His cock easily slipped in and began to move faster than before. One thrust caused him to bump his cock on your chin. He gave an apologetic look before he wildly thrusted. Moans from both of you filled the hotel room as you both wanted release. Your legs began to twitch in agitation as you attempted to rub yourself off with your thighs. 

But couldn’t beat the feeling of Morisuke thrusting into your pussy. 

It never would. 

The closest you’d get was Morisuke cumming on your breasts. His come would stick on your skin and would stay on until he said so. 

So you begged him to cum on your face.

“Please! Come on me! I’ll be a good girl!” You pleaded, keeping your eyes on his. You needed him to come. 

He nodded and his thrusts became harder and uneven. With a grunt and a moan of your name, Morisuke gave a couple of pumps and came between your breasts, some streaks of cum hit your cheek and lips. 

The brunette unceremoniously plopped down. You had to roll to avoid being crushed by his pelvis. You huffed as he sat up and untied your wrists. 

“Sorry for almost crushing you…” You rolled your eyes as you rubbed your wrists. Morisuke gently held your wrists and massaged each wrist to bring back circulation. When you could feel your wrists again, your boyfriend went to the bathroom and returned with a wet cloth. He carefully wiped you clean of cum, tears, and lube. After putting the cloth away, your boyfriend returned to bed and held you to his chest. His strong heartbeat almost lulled you to sleep. 

Morisuke began to speak.

“I hope you had good practice with my cum on your face.” You looked up and gave him a confused stare. 

“Why?”

“Because after the wedding you'll be the next one who wears white.”


End file.
